Top of the World (Dredd)
Top of the World is the official prequel story of the the 2012 Film Dredd. The story was written by Matt Smith with art by Henry Flint, Chris Blythe, and Simon Bowland, and was created in collaboration with 2000 AD ,and Lionsgate Entertainment and presented by Comicflix on Youtube.com. Description It was released both as a readable comic and a short 3 minute film. The protagonist of the prequel is Madeline Madrigal: who later becomes known as "Ma-Ma," the Antagonist/villain who appears in the subsequent film. Although Judge Dredd himself is featured in the story, it mainly deals with Ma-Ma and her origins. The film is considered cannon by John Wagner, but it's only cannon to his new series set in the universe of the 2012 movie, not his original series based in the comic book prog universe. History Its dificult to known when in the future Top of the world took place. Acording to John Wagner the Dredd Universe takes place shortly after the first Nuclear war and during the Atomic Wars (2070 to 2104), theres lots of veterns like the Fattie Resident ,Brando Block character seen in the film Cursed Edge. The universe takes place in the Late 21st century circa 2070s, 2080s or even 2090s. The reason why the Uniforms in the Dredd universe look more gritier and warn and leather, rather than gold and other ornamentation like in the regular comic book universe and its spin off the 1995 Judge Dredd film, is simply becasue the Governments in the main part of the United states known as the Contingius USA which is the metropole of the USA and possessions had not recovered enough from the Nuclear war to get more expensive and less "Mad Max looking/Apearing" Uniforms. So the period of history is clearly the late 21st century, in this period the explosion of new narcotic drugs and the politics in Mega-City One were more stronger government and less loose as they were or had grown by the 2130s time period as indicated in the 1995 Judge Dredd film. This takes place before the movie though so its more likely to have been the 2070s with the movie and the series cursed edge to be in the 2080s. Trivia This short film is only part of The Dredd series, Despite the film only being about 3 minutes long, the film still manages to give a extensive amount of information in such a short period of time. Additionally the ten page comic book version goes into the events that take place in slightly more detail than the 3 minute film version. The short film can be seen on Youtube, and the more detailed comic-book version can be read on Scribd. Locations * Sector 13 * -List of Notable places in or near Sector 13- * Apartment building where Eric Livied. * Sector 9 Pleasure district * Peach Trees building Characters * Judge Dredd (Character version only,not actually voiced by Karl Urban). * Ma-Ma (Character version only, not actually voiced by Lena Headey). * Eric (Original Voice Actor) * Mikey (Original Voice Actor) * Lester Grimes (Original Voice Actor) Category:Films Category:Dredd Category:Realworld